


Orgulho de si

by Katsuchi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aniverse, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Kid Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is Just Naruto, back in time, sim eu gosto de sofrimento como soube?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuchi/pseuds/Katsuchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Perguntava-se do porquê de ele estar ali, naquele local estranhamente familiar, ao invés de estar em Suna.Ao menos até o momento em que seu eu menor entrou pela porta, trazendo tantos sentimentos esquecidos a tona.
Kudos: 2





	Orgulho de si

Sinceramente, ele não fazia ideia de onde estava.

Não fazia ideia se era uma casa de dois andares ou um apartamento no centro, apenas que acordou deitado no meio de uma sala — ou ao menos presumia que era uma sala graças a um sofá no canto, obrigado campo de visão — e apenas isso sabia.

Levantou-se devagar, não conseguindo sentir o chão em que estava. Espera, não deveria estar em Suna? Em uma reunião com Gaara? Céus, esperava que estivesse bem.

Tentou andar pelo local em que estava, mas ainda assim era estranho o fato de não sentir seus pés no chão. Observou um por um os locais, tendo leve dificuldade de entender o lugar que lhe passava certa nostalgia junto de algo que não conseguia entender ao certo.

Passou pela pequena cozinha do que se descobriu ser um pequeno apartamento, ela era familiar com suas estantes com comida instantânea e um fogão azul solitário com uma pequena bancada preta ao lado; na sala, uma pequena mesa de refeições com apenas uma cadeira, um sofá ao canto da sala e uma mesinha de centro.

O quarto não era muito maior que os outros cômodos, sinceramente era até levemente triste a energia que o quarto passava, quase como se a pessoa que ali morava detestasse estar ali mas não tinha outra opção. O espectro de Naruto tentou pensar em quem na vila de Konoha já viveu assim.

E então a porta se abriu, ele viu a si mesmo entrando.

Quer dizer, não ele mesmo, tecnicamente — ou também literalmente, já que aquelas células já morreram e foram substituídas —, mas o garoto que entrou no pequeno apartamento era o seu eu criança.

Naruto criança entrou, ainda com o grande sorriso de orelha à orelha que distribuía nas ruas da vila porém, logo que avistou o pequeno apartamento vazio seu sorriso murchou.

E o já adulto espectro sentiu a sensação de tristeza, como se tudo o que o pequeno sentisse fosse transferido para ele. Naruto sentiu algo que não sentia já há alguns anos: a solidão, a tristeza, o sentimento de saber que ninguém iria estar lhe esperando quando voltasse para casa.

E o pequeno Naruto se deitou na cama, infeliz. O loiro perguntou-se do porquê de voltar ali, naquele apartamento solitário que tanto odiou por muito tempo.

Seria por que seus piores sentimentos estavam impregnados ali? Ou por que tinha de relembrar de onde veio, já que não estava dando valor à sua família?

Suspirou, sua família. Por um momento esqueceu que tinha uma família, esqueceu-se de Hinata e seus filhos, por quê? Por que se esqueceu de seus amores?

Quando se tornou tão concentrado em seu trabalho como Hokage que esqueceu de passar os dias com a família que tanto lutou para ter? O espectro suspirou, vendo o menino na cama começar a chorar provavelmente pelos olhares da vila, esqueceu dos dias difíceis no qual às vezes não conseguia suportar.

Mas era melhor chorar sozinho em casa do que ouvir eles lhe dizendo que monstros não choravam.

Sentou na cama, ao lado do menino que a essa altura soluçava baixo, sem ninguém para lhe interromper, e tocou sua cabeça. Sua mão se mexeu em um suave cafuné, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, apesar das lágrimas não tocarem o chão.

E ele chorou, em um momento íntimo com seu eu do passado, que não fazia ideia que estava ali. Então, no meio da choradeira, ele perguntou-se: a criança que ele era teria orgulho de si?

A criança que ali mostrava sozinha seu lado mais frágil para que não corresse o risco de se revelar, teria orgulho do adulto que abandonou sua família acima do trabalho, sendo que o que mais queria era amor?

Ele achava que não.

E ele chorou ainda mais, acompanhando os soluços altos de sua versão menor.

Naruto nunca teria orgulho de si.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ler! Se quiserem me apoiar deixem o favorito e comentem.  
> Betagem por: Mi-kun  
> Capa por: Ladynice-


End file.
